


Halloween

by fanbandtastic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Ferard, Frerard, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandtastic/pseuds/fanbandtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time a year Gerard could go out, fangs unleashed, hazel eyes glowing from power, and no one would question it.</p>
<p>He knew he took a risk when coming here, but even the undead get homesick.</p>
<p>Then he spotted the small man walking along the sidewalk, without his tattoos you could've thought he was a teenager he was so short. But his looks made up for it. About shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and perfect lips.</p>
<p>Having vampire eyes has its benefits. Then he caught his scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Frank...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :-)

 

 

Halloween.

  
The one time a year Gerard could go out, fangs unleashed, hazel eyes glowing from power, and no one would question it.

  
Gerard reveled in the feel of letting it all out. Usually he has to keep it all to himself, his power, but tonight he could be in his true form and it wouldn't be out of the ordinary.

  
He knew he took a risk when coming here, but even the undead get homesick. People knew him here, but only some that had seen his face multiple times in their life would be able to tell he was himself. After becoming a vampire, his features had gotten a more chiseled look. All the baby fat that had once been there was gone and he was even more attractive then before.

  
Gerard searched the street for a meal; there were plenty of children around but even a "blood-sucking monster" like him knew that was sick.

  
If he wasn't undead he would have been freezing in the late October air. But really in Jersey all you could get is freezing.

  
It seemed as if there were no adults out. He guessed he could settle for a troublesome teenager if needed.

  
Then he spotted the small man walking along the sidewalk, without his tattoos you could've thought he was a teenager he was so short. But his looks made up for it. About shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and perfect lips.

  
Having vampire eyes has its benefits. Then he caught his scent.

  
"Holy fuck." He said with his eyes widening. He knew that scent. It was Frank. His old friend before he was turned into the creature he was now.

  
He remembered when they met..

 

  
**-FlashBack-**

 

  
_"Hey. You. You like Iron Maiden?" An unknown voice questioned him. Gerard didn't lift his eyes from the sketch he was working on. Just a man-eating zombie, no big deal. He guessed the boy saw his shirt which advertised the band in question._

  
_"Yes."_

  
_"Oh thats so cool I do too!" This time he looked at the speaker and smiled. This guy just had one of those appearances that you had to adore. His face reminded you of a ten year old and his height made him look even more childish. Frank smiled warmly at Gerard. "Hi, I'm Frank-oooo what are you drawing?"_

  
_Frank look at the piece of paper on the table in front of Gerard, and from what he could tell he was drawing a zombie attacking some guy. Frank was envious of this man's talent but was also in awe. The guy, Gerard, had a kind of choir boy haircut and was a little chubby on the edges, but to Frank it just made him adorable._

  
_"I wish I could draw like that.." Frank said letting a sigh escape his lips._

  
**-End Of Flashback-**

 

  
That was the day Gerard's life had changed, he had someone besides his brother to talk to. And even though the Ways were close, some things needed to be told to people unrelated by blood.

  
At that time Gerard had been eighteen and a senior in high school; Frank fifteen and a sophomore.

  
Now Gerard was technically twenty-nine but still in his twenty-five year old body, and now, Gerard counted, Frank would be twenty-six.

  
Actually turning twenty-six today. October 31st (Halloween) was Frank's birthday, so why wasn't he out partying or something?

  
Gerard left town when he was twenty-five, after he was turned he felt as though he didn't belong. So he left. He remembered seeing posters with his face on them and tearing them down. He hated seeing his face. He hated seeing the monster.

  
Now he knew he wasn't a monster, only if he learned to control himself. Which was rather easy seeing as he was a mellow and caring soul. _Maybe I can just talk to him?_ Gerard thought to himself.

  
No. He couldn't. He was ruled dead after two years of search. _But Frank wouldn't tell if asked?_

  
_Would he?_

  
He had never told Frank goodbye. Would he just forgive him for that?

  
Gerard sure as hell didn't forgive himself.

  
Frank was the only person he truly connected with. The only person that ever really got him. The only person he had **feelings** for.

  
Sure there had been a few little crushes, but then there was Frank. Ever since he first laid eyes on him he knew he was a cute kid, he also knew Frank would grow up to be a very handsome (yet short) adult. And boy did he.

  
In all his thinking, he didn't notice Frank was walking towards him until they bumped into each other.  Literally, bumped.

  
Gerard instinctively hissed and flinched away until he saw who it was.

  
Frank was star-struck. In front of him was his old best-friend, Gerard way. He looked exactly the same since last time he saw him, which was around four years ago. But this Gerard looked... more hostile. More deadly. More animalistic. But still had shoulder-length black hair and hazel eyes. But even those seemed off. They seemed shinier in the dark.

  
"Frank." Gerard spoke and looked down. Frank didn't speak. He just hugged him.

  
Gerard was surprised by the gesture but he hugged back, nevertheless. He buried his head in the crook of the shorter mans neck. He could feel his pulse against his nose and it took a lot in him not to just bite down and just drain him. Then he felt the sobs rocking through the younger man's body. "Frank? What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing... Its just... Ive lived a long time thinking my best-friend was dead and now he's right in front of me." He pulled away from the hug. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

  
Gerard shook his head right away.

  
Frank plastered a smile onto his face. "Then lets go!" Gerard's eyes widened but he agreed. He knew how Frank got. If he disagreed then he would think he did something and get emotional. Gerard may have left, but he still had strong feelings for the shorter man and he didn't want to be the reason Frank was upset.

  
Although thinking about it, he was the reason Frank was upset for four years.

  
Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist and started to lead him to where Gerard was guessing was Frank's house.

  
They reached the small apartment building in no time. Once they were in Frank's apartment, he turned to the taller man. "Why aren't you dead?" Be deadpanned.

  
"Technically I am, I guess."

  
_Oh_.

  
Gerard realized he said that aloud and freezes while looking at Frank who is looking at him with a _what-the-fuck_ face. "Im not even going to question it." He says finally. "Do you want dinner?" He asks.

  
_Yes. That's why I was fucking hunting._ Gerard thinks.

  
"N-"

  
Before Gerard can finish his sentence Frank says "Yes you do. Now sit at the table." Gerard blinks but does what he says.

  
While Frank is microwaving a Lean Cuisine (because he's talented) he looks over to Gerard and says "So what have you been up to these four years?"

  
"Nothing too important. You?"

  
"Just staying here. Hoping you'd come back. I never believed you were dead. I just knew you weren't." His eyes met Gerard's and he saw pain. He fought back tears as he realized even more how much he had hurt him.

  
"I'm sorry... It was just..." Gerard breathed in trying to maintain his composure. "I couldn't stay."

  
"It was because of me." Frank stated. "I was making you uncomfortable, wasn't I?"

  
Gerard almost scoffed at that. "I didn't leave you."

  
Frank walked over to him and crouched down to look him in the eyes. His eyes were glowing with anger and hurt as he said "Yes you fucking did! You left me, Mikey, Ray, Bob, everyone!"

  
Gerard took Frank's face in his hands. "I had to."

  
"But why?" Frank said as his eyes became watery and Gerard couldn't help but pull him into his lap. Frank's head was nuzzled in Gerard's neck and his legs brought up to his chest.

  
"Things happened that I couldn't explain. And didn't really want to."

Frank got up from his position on Gerard's lap. "Gee," He breathed out. "I love you, but you need to tell me what the fuck happened that made you want to leave and not come back. I've been lost without you.."

Gerard had to think about this. _Would Frank tell? Would he run to the city and tell everyone so they can drive a stake through me heart and burn me to ashes?_

_Okay that's a little extreme._ The rational part of his mind said. And plus, when Gerard knew him, Frank couldn't hurt a fly; and in the small period of time Gerard had been in Frank's presence today, it was clear he was still in about the same mental state he had been four years ago.

"I'm a vampire." He deadpanned. There was no reason to suger-coat the truth or tell a huge story.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how long this story is going to go on but I'm going to guess around 2 to 3 chapters. Leave reviews or kudos if you want to see it continued! :D  
> Plus the rating is for future chapters ;)


End file.
